Life of the Reeds
by RandIfan2013
Summary: When Jennifer and Alissa Reed decide to play a game, something happens to them. Can their family save them? Elliot and Olivia are in this story but have different last names because i have made them siblings. thye are still detectives out of the SVU.


The Life of the Reeds. (Can They Survive?)

Jennifer April Reed and her 17-year-old daughter, Alissa Megan Reed have a typical Saturday planned for themselves.

"Heyy, Lis, come here, please?" Jennifer yelled up to her daughter.

"Coming, Mom," Alissa Megan yelled back. She finished getting ready for the day. Then she came downstairs to see her mom setting up a game on the outdoor deck. She walked outside and sat down.

* * *

Elianna Margaret Perèz had a not so good childhood. She would get beaten to the point of needing a hospital. Her father would beat her, harass her and bully her mother, Elizabeth Margaret Perèz. Her mother was best friends with Jennifer's mother, April Megan Reed. They grew up together, Elianna and Jenny. She thought that maybe they could hang out for the day. So she pulled her phone out and texted her friend.

-Heyy, Jen, what are you and Lis up to today?-

-Heyy, El, we're playing games all day, why?-

-No reason. Was just wondering if you and Lis wanted to get together later in the day with me?-

-Lis said sure, she would love too.-

-OK, so how's 2:30pm?-

-Sounds good, see you then.-

-OK. Bye-

-Bye-

Elianna went over to her cabinet that held her tools. She took out her gloves, chloroform, and a few wash cloths. She thought back to when she told Jennifer of her father beating her. When Elianna told Jen, she promised not tell anyone or her daughter would be killed. Elianna grabbed her keys, phone and tools. She walked down the hall to her spare room and prepared it before leaving for Jennifer's house.

* * *

…2 hours later…

Jennifer was talking to Alissa when she felt someone come up behind her. Alissa tried warning her mom that it was Elianna but Elianna put her finger to her lips as if to tell Alissa to not say anything. Alissa nodded ever so slightly so not to scare her mom. She stayed calm. Elianna put the washcloth over her best friend's mouth and pressed down. Once Elianna was confident that she was unconscious, she continued onto Alissa. Alissa squirmed when Elianna put another washcloth over her mouth but it was too late. She fell unconscious. Elianna grabbed her waist and dragged her to her car and threw her in the trunk. She went back to Jennifer and did the same.

On the way back to Elianna home, the girls woke up. They were in total darkness, realizing where they were, Jennifer pulled her phone out of her pocket. She tried turning it on. It turned on only to turn off again.

"Alissa, wake up, sweetie," Jenny said to her daughter.

Alissa started waking up. She opened her eyes and saw darkness. She started to panic.

"Mom, is that you?" Alissa Megan asked. Not knowing where she was, she started feeling around until she felt hair.

"Yeah, baby girl, I'm here. I need your phone. Is it charged and on you?" she asked.

"Yeah, my phone is right here and it should be charged," she said as she pulled her phone out of her pocket. She pushed the home button and the message, "Low Battery" appeared. 'Crap,' she thought.

"I called Max and Liv before we started our game, they'll find us." Jenny said, speaking about the two detectives.

She hoped that Liv and Max would find them and soon.

* * *

…20 minutes later…

Meanwhile, Elianna took her phone out and called 911, and told them there was a kidnapping; to go to Jennifer Reed's home and find the next clue. She hung up and threw her phone out the window. She pulled up into her driveway and got out of the car. She went to the trunk and told the girls to get out and follow. "No funny business or you're dead." Elianna could tell that the girls were wide awake; she had to do something so she grabbed more chloroform and put them unconscious.

* * *

…1 hour later…

Detective Maxwell Roquette, Detectives Olivia and Elliot Rowson are Manhattan Special Victims Detectives. They are currently at the station house trying to figure out what happened.

"Didn't Jen call this morning?" Elliot asked his best friend, Max, and Liv, his twin sister.

"Yeah, she called me, and told me that an Elianna Perèz was coming over; to send a patrol officer. I don't remember if we sent one. Crap. Elianna Perèz has been in and out of the hospital so many times we probably took on her case." Liv said. She went over to the computer and typed in Elianna Perèz in the cold cases database. Liv went over to where her partner and brother were standing.

"We've had her case; she was a sexual assault and child abuse case. According to her case file, both her parents are dead. They were murdered. I'm going to go talk to Maura. I'll be back." Liv said to the boys. She gathered her things and went down to the M.E's office.

* * *

…A few hours later…

Elianna brought the girls into her house and dragged them to the spare room; dropped them on the queen size bed. She left the room and went down to the kitchen to grab more tools.

In the kitchen, Elianna thought back to her childhood, when her dad would beat her mother and her up.

* * *

"Daddy, no." A five-year old, Elianna screamed, as she got his hand across her face. It stung, but Elianna held back her tears. She had to stay strong for her mom. Elizabeth screamed as her husband, George, hit her and beat her.

"George, stop you're hurting Eli. STOP!" Elizabeth said to her husband as he continued beating their daughter.

"Elizabeth, shut up." George yelled at his wife.

George Perèz kept doing what he was doing. He didn't care that he was hurting his daughter. He was so drunk he didn't know what he was doing.

* * *

…5 minutes later…

Elianna fell back to reality and felt tears in her eyes. She went back to the spare room where her victims lay. She walked in and went over to Alissa. Alissa was awake.

"Well, look who's up." Elianna said to her. Alissa had duct tape on her mouth. Elianna ripped the duct tape off of her mouth.

"What do you want with my mom and me? Leave us alone. MOM!" Alissa said to Elianna and starts screaming, yelling and kicks Elianna in the area where it hurts.

"Revenge, that's what. Maybe your step-father won't rescue you after all. Now let's get started, shall we," she walked to the other side of the bed and gently stroked her cheek to wake her up. Jenny startled awake.

"MAX," Jenny yelled.

"Mom, its ok," Alissa said, trying to comfort her mom.

…5 hours later…

Max, Liv, and Elliot walked through the house. They couldn't find any evidence to pinpoint that Elianna was in the house or in the outside deck.

"Dammit, where did they go?" Max mumbled under his breath. Olivia and Elliot don't say anything; they just stare at him as if he has 5 heads.

"Dammit, you guys, stop staring at me." Max says to the detectives.

"Jeez, Max, I know this is hard for you, but you don't need to snap. I love Jenny and Alissa like they are my niece and sister. OK?" Olivia said to her partner as she was walking into the other room.

"We need to find them." Max said, as his cell phone rang. "Detective Roquette." He said as he answered the phone.

A voice came on and said, "Hi, Max, its' Eli. I know you know who this is and I know you know where your wife and step-daughter are."

"How do you know who I am? I've never met you and when I find you, you're done, your ass is mine." Max said. There was a click to indicate that the other person hung up. "Don't you dare hurt them, got it?" He was fuming that his wife's childhood friend would do such a thing. Olivia and Elliot came back into the living room. They walked back towards Max.

"Max, who was that?" Elliot asked his best friend.

"That was Elianna Perèz, she has Jen and Lis. She has my wife and daughter. Oh my god. Why us, why did it have to be us?" Max said still in obvious shock.

El and Liv looked at Max and at the same time said, "You have a wife? When did this happen?"

"Yes, Jennifer and I are married. Not even Alissa knows and I'd like to keep it that way. She already sees me as her father; I don't need her hating me." Max answered the two detectives with a frown on his face.

* * *

…The next day…

"Max is not my stepfather," Alissa said as Jen was just waking up. Jen heard the whole conversation, and put her head up. She looked at her almost 18-year-old.

"Sweetheart, Max is your stepfather because we're married." Jenny said.

She was expected to be a little shocked, even cry, but what Jen didn't expect was Alissa to start screaming her fathers' name that she called him by before he died.

"NO, NO. Why didn't you tell me? WHY?" Alissa said. "DAFFY, DAFFY. Why us? Why did it have to be us? You dying; I love Max, don't get me wrong but why did they have to get married, why did you have to go and die on Mom and I, why, Daffy, why?"

"Lissa," Jen started to say using her childhood name that only her late husband called her, "Lissa, listen to me, I thought by Max and I getting married, you and him could have a normal father/ daughter relationship. Max already considers you his daughter, why not make it official. You're almost 18 years old, I was going to tell you on your birthday," Jen finished. By now they were both crying. Elianna had left the room to give the girls some privacy, not that it mattered.  
"No, only Daffy gets to call me that. Daffy, where are you? DAFFY!" Lis screamed.

"Lissa, its' Daffy, I'm right here, sweetheart. You need to calm down." Alissa's father said. To Jennifer, Daffy was just a voice that she could hear, she couldn't see him. Alissa could see his figure; she ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"I've missed you so, so much, Daffy." Lis said to her father.

"Lissa, you have to listen to Elianna, okay, I know you're scared but you need to stay calm. Max will find you. He will find you, I promise." Daffy said hugging his daughter again. Alissa smiled. She loved her father dearly and needed to stay calm for her mom's sake.

Daffy looked at the mother of his daughter and said, "take care of my princess," as he vanished.

Jenny simply said ok to her late husband. She knew that her husband would find them. He always came at the right moment.

* * *

…3 days later…

Max walked up the driveway and up to the front door. He knocked three times and announced himself.

"THIS IS DETECTIVE ROQUETTE FROM THE NYPD. OPEN UP NOW." Max yelled. The front door opened and Elianna appeared. "WHERE ARE THEY? WHERE IS MY FAMILY?" Max screamed at Elianna. She steps aside and lets him in the house. He follows her to the living room and sits on the couch.

"I didn't think you were coming, detective."

"The hell I wasn't." Max mumbled under his breath. All of a sudden, he hears a pitch, bearing scream. He asks her who else is in the house and she answers with a simple shrug of her shoulders. He needs to find his wife and daughter. He then hears his name being called.

* * *

"MAX, MAX, MAX," Alissa yelled. She could hear Max's voice.

"Alissa, sweetheart, you need to calm down." Jennifer said to her daughter, grabbing her by the arm.

"NO, Max is here, he's here, Mom." Alissa said, freeing herself from her mom's hold.

* * *

…20 minutes later…

Elianna excuses herself from the living room to use the restroom. Max waits until she left the room to search for his wife and daughter. He hears voices again so he follows the voices to a random room. It was next to the kitchen and down a small, one foot hallway. There was a sign on the door that read, "VISITORS, BEWARE." He tried the door and found it unlocked. Inside the small room was another door. He kept the first door open and found another sign on the second door. It read, "SMILE, YOU'RE BEING WATCHED." Max got chills up his spine as he looked around the small room. He couldn't see any cameras but that didn't mean anything. He left the room and walked back out to the living room. Not seeing Elianna, he took his cell phone out of his vest pocket and dialed his partner.

"Rowson," Liv said answering the phone.

"Liv, its Max. You need to come to 21 West Reed Street, on the east side of Manhattan. And come quick; I think I found the girls. Not sure though; and let Captain know." He said, not waiting for an answer, he hung up.

* * *

…less than 10 minutes later…

Max heard sirens and knew it was El and Liv. El and Liv's unmarked car pulled up behind Max's unmarked car. They got out and walked up to the front door. Seeing Max at the door, they walked right in. Elliot went in search for their suspect. Olivia and Max went in search for the girls.

"LIV, in here," Max yelled for his partner. He found another room, this time it was locked and had a deadlock on it. Max went back to his car and grabbed the large pliers to get the door open. When he came back, he got it open. In the room, were Jennifer Reed- Roquette and Alissa Reed- Roquette. Max ran over to his wife. He could see visible bruises and knew that there was a possibility of internal bleeding. Dr. Maura White, the M.E for the NYPD, came running in with the paramedics and went straight to Alissa. She noticed that there was a large gash on her head and she was unconscious. She signaled to a paramedic, and they brought a stretcher over and Maura helped Alissa onto it; she followed the paramedics out of the house and got in the ambulance. Max did the same for Jen. Liv stayed behind and El got into Max's car and took off after the ambulances to the hospital.

Liv went inside to find Elianna sitting on her couch with handcuffs on. She told Elianna to stand up. Elianna had the hand cuffs on the front so she could sit down. Liv took the handcuffs off of her and put her hands behind her back, and then she put the handcuffs back on.

Liv read Elianna her Miranda Rights, "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one, one will be appointed for you. Probably a crappy one."

Liv put her in the back of a police cruiser, then got back into her own car and drove off to the hospital to see her friends.

* * *

…25 minutes later…

When Liv arrived at the hospital 15 minutes later, she saw her twin brother Elliot, standing in front of the hospital.

"Hey, El, lets' go in and see Jen and Lis," Olivia said. Together, they walked into the hospital and walked up to the nurse's station.

"Detective Rowson and Rowson." Elliot said as they showed the nurse their badges.

"Can't let you go back unless your related to the patients you're looking for." The nurse said, in a snotty voice.

"We are; we're Jennifer Reed's siblings. You have no right to deny a police officer to go back in to a room that a patient is in. The patients that we would like to see were kidnapped and are now a part of a case we are working, so if you don't let us back there, I will arrest you, got it?" Olivia said, gesturing to the hallway to the right of the nurse's station.

"What were your names again?" The nurse asked the detectives.

"Detectives Rowson and Rowson, we are siblings, twins actually. Now, are you going to let us by or do we have to arrest you?" Olivia said, answering the nurse in an equal and calm voice.

"You may go back," the nurse said, "its room 5069, down the hall and it's the second to last door on your left."

"Thank you, have a good day." Liv said. Now was that so hard to say, she thought to herself.

They went down the hall and located room 5069. Jen and Alissa shared a double room so that Max didn't have to go between Pediatrics and General.

"Heyy, girls, how are you feeling?" Liv asked, not realizing that Alissa was still asleep along with Max. Jen was awake but had morphine in her system so she was a little loopy, when she saw the two detectives.

"Hiya, Livia, Ellllllliot," Jen said, dragging out Elliot's name.

"MOM, QUIET DOWN. I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" Alissa said, shouting to her mother.

"ALLLLISSSSSA, you're awake. YIPPEE!" Jenny said to her daughter. All the yelling woke Max up. He didn't care that he was woken up. All he cared about was his wife and daughter.

"Alissa, your awake, how are you feeling?" Elliot asked his "Niece."

"I feel like I've been hit by a bus. Why do I feel like I've been hit by a bus? What exactly happened?"

"Sweetheart, you and your mom were kidnapped by Elianna. You were held for a week. When we found you, you were unconscious. You had a large gash on the back of your head," Max explained to Alissa.

Well, that explains why I can't remember the last week, and why my head feels like its' going to explode, she thought to herself.

* * *

…2 days later…

After spending a few more days in the hospital under observation, the girls were released.

"Max, can we go home now?"

When they got home, they found their house trashed. Max knew it was Elianna because when CSU went through the house for evidence, they picked up what they damaged.

Now that the girls were safe, Max could breath and worry less about his step-daughter and wife, and soon to be daughter. Jenny had found out that she was pregnant with another daughter at the hospital. Knowing that Jen and Max were married, Alissa was safe and she was excited to have a younger sibling. She was even more excited to know that it was going to be a girl. Alissa Megan continued her schooling.

* * *

...2 years later...

One day a handsome young man, named Malcome James came walking over to her lunch table and sat down.

"Hi, my name is Malcome, what is your name?" he asked her. She looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back at her and said, "My name is Alissa Megan, but everyone calls Lis. Are you a senior?"

"Yeah, I am. You?" Malcome said to her.

"Yeppers. Rady to graduate?"

"Yeah, I am. So do you have any siblings?"

"Yeah, I have a little sister, her name is Emily Rose. How about you, any siblings?"

"Nope, only child. Question for you?" He said. He grinned at her.

"Yeah?"

"Will you go out with me this weekend?"

"Um, I dont know much about you, but sure. When and what time?" Lis asked.

"Saturday, at noon." Malcome said to her.

"Ok. I'll give you my number so you can text me till then, because Saturday is going to be here very slowly."

* * *

THIS STORY IS A COMPLETE ONE SHOT. WILL NOT BE CONTINUED. CURRENTLY WORKING ON A FEW OTHERS THAT ARE SORTOF LINKED OFF OF THIS ONE.


End file.
